Hurt
by WiccanOne
Summary: Tori was pretty normal. You know, I little monster fighting here, a little blue suit wearing there. Then, she finds out she's Chosen for something other than the Ranger gig. What happened when Cam comes to visit her in Sunnydale California? Catch is......


AN: The is Post-Sf for Buffy. Just pretend Buffy didn't come back and I knew slayer was called. 

Summary: Tori was pretty normal. You know, I little monster fighting here, a little suit wearing there. Then, she finds out she's Chosen for something other than the Ranger gig. What happened when Cam comes to visit her in Sunnydale California? Catch is, his a little bit paler. (Song-fic)

_**Hurt**_

Tori paced the Grave yards in Sunnydale, as she had done every night for the past year. She pondered her past, as she had done every night for the past year. She thought about her Ranger days, her home,.....her friends. She thought about the night she had left them.

_Flashback _

"Tori, I have urgent news, I need you here at once." Sensei said over my communicator. Tori nodded.

"Okay Sensei. I'm on my way." Tori said as she grabbed the keys to my Blue Volkswagen Van. Tori was a little surprised when Sensei had called her. It was practically the middle of the night. She quickly arrived at the wooded area that hid the once-was school (AN: I can't for the life of me remember what to call it. I probable will halfway through the fic). Tori went through the waterfall and just about smacked into Cam. He looked upset but quickly tried to hide it.

"Tori, my father has some very important news for you." He said in an urgent by depressed tone. Tori followed Cam to his father. Sensei was looking a little upset too, for a gerbil. He wasn't his usual Everything-happens-for-a-reason-do-what's-right-learn-it-the-hard-way self. 

"Tori, I'm afraid..." He stopped himself and put on business like airs. **_"_**In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." He said. Tori glanced over at Cam, feeling more than a bit confused. Cam was looking away. Tori looked back to Sensei.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked. Sensei sadly shook his head.

"You are that chosen one." He said. 

_End Flashback_

Tori had left her home town that night. She hadn't even told anyone she was leaving. She couldn't. The only ones that knew she was gone was Sensei and Cam. Neither had seemed very happy. And Cam had hugged her. It hadn't been a Cam-like thing to do. But, it didn't matter, because be that same time the next day, she was in the old slayers house.

Yes, she had met the friend, family. Her watcher was the old slayers watcher. But, she knew that nobody really like her. They all just made small talk with her until she left for patrol. And, nobody knew of her past days as a Power Ranger.

Tori heard a rustling in the bushes a few feet away from her. She quickly got her stake ready. Whatever was in the bushes suddenly walked out. She couldn't see their face for a few paces. She sucked in a breath when she saw it was Cam. Tori resisted the urge to run over and hug the life out of him. 

"Oh God, Cam." She said in little more than a whisper. Cam shook his head.

"I'm surprised you remember me." He spat. Tori furrowed her eye brows. 

"Wh-Cam, of course I remember you." She said. "Why would you say that?" She asked. Cam shook his head once more, not looking happy in the least bit.

"Because their dead, and you didn't do a damn thing to help them." He said calmly.

_**I hurt myself today   
To see if I still feel   
I focus on the pain   
The only thing that's real   
The needle tears a hold   
The old familiar sting   
Try to kill it all away   
But I remember everything**_

Tori felt the air knock out of her.

"Wh-what?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know, I'm no surprised." He said. Tori shook her own head.

"How?" She asked in her same squeaky voice. 

"Vampires." He said. Tori started breathing heavily.

"Who is everyone?" She forced out. Cam brought up his fingers and ticked them off.

"Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, My Father...." Cam let the sentence drop. Tori was shaking her head furiously now. She thought they would be okay without her. They were Power Rangers, they had strength. "They came in through the waterfall. Slaughtered everyone." Cam continued. Tears started to fall down Tori's face. How, the Hell Mouth was where she was. Why did that go the the school. How did they find it. "They followed Hunter and Blake there one night." Cam said, as if her were reading her thought. Tori placed her hand over her mouth.

"Sensei told me to go. To protect the world from here. He said this is where all the vampires gravitate to." She said, more to herself then Cam.

_**What have I become   
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt**_

Cam stayed silent. Tori looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "You'll only get hurt." She said turning away from him. 

"I'm not worried." Cam said. Suddenly, Tori stopped. She turned back to Cam, who was now bathed in shadow. She couldn't even make out his face.

"How did you get away?" She asked, realizing something was odd. Cam suddenly stepped into the light of a street lamp. His face was distorted. He brows like one large bump, fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Just lucky I guess." He said. Tori screamed. She couldn't help it. She saw vampires every night. But non of them meant so much to her.

"No." She whispered. Cam smiled. 

"Yes." He said. "Why did they turn me, you may asked." He said, starting to walk closer to her. "I guess I was supposed to send a message." He said.

"What is it?" Tori forced out. Cam shook his head once more.

"It's not really a message you tell. It's kinda a message you show." He said, lunging at Tori. Tori dived to the site, rolling back up onto her feet.

"Cam, there's got to be some part of you still in there." Tori said. Cam walked closer to her again.

"Come on, Tor. You've been doing this for a year. You know that, that's not how it works." He said, swinging at Tori and sending her flying into a gravestone.

_**I wear this crown of thorns   
Upon my liar's chair   
Full of broken thoughts   
I cannot repair   
Beneath the stains of time   
The feelings disappear   
You are someone else   
I am still right here **_

Tori let out a little scream as she landed on a broken peace of granite. Cam smiled once more.

"I love it when they scream." He said. Tori kicked herself into standing positing.

"You sound like you've been doing this for awhile." She said, trying to stall, trying to get over to Giles's house. Trying to avoid having to kill him.

"I had people screaming up and down the coast when I was on my way to see you." He said as he pulled his hand back for another blow. Tori caught him, and gave him to nice punched in the face and a kick to the pelvis. Cam himself went flying into one of the family graves. Tori turned and took off in a dead run. She was heading straight for the Magic Box, of which her watcher owned. A few minutes passed when she started to hear foot falls behind her. Tori chanced a glance back and saw nothing. By the time she had turned her head back around, a medal pipe was flying at her face.

It crashed into her with a thud and she fell to the ground, waking her head on the pavement.

"Tori, Tori, Tori, you can't get away from me. I'll always find you." He said. Tori slowly rolled over. She couldn't believe this was happening. He had once been one of her best friends. He had once almost been more. She hadn't save him.

"I failed you." She muttered to herself. Cam stopped.

"Failed me, no, I guess I could say," Cam paused to lift Tori off the ground by her collar. "You gave me new life." He said. Cam opened his mouth, he was going to feed. Tori pulled her head back, and snapped it forward, head butting him. Cam grunted as he grabbed his noes and crashed to the ground. Tori turned toward the Magic Box once more. She was almost there. Just a few more yards. She could see it. Suddenly, she saw Cam step into the street in front of her. He had someone with him. "I guess you could say I lied." Cam yelled toward her. "You see, not everyone died." As he said this, Tori got close enough to see I bound and gagged Dustin. Tori stopped. She was about two feet away from Cam now. "I wanted to save my snack to eat in front of you." He said, moving Dustin's head to the side and bringing his teeth down. Dustin was fighting as hard as he could, but it wasn't helping. The Magic Box's door flew open and Xander, Dawn, Giles, Anya, Willow, and Tara came out in time to see the fight.

"NO!" Tori screamed, ramming Cam head on. Dustin was pushed to the side. Tori back handed Cam, then she wind-mill kicked him into the Magic box's mail box. Tori stood staring at the groaning Cam. "Your wrong." She now said calmly. "I did fail you. I hurt you. I left you all for meat. I should have known." She said. Her face was almost like steel, but she couldn't help a tear sliding down it.

_**What have I become   
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt**_

Cam looked up at Tori with a look that was his when he was alive before exploding in a shower of dust. A piece of broken wood clattered to the ground right where Cam had fallen. The scoobies stood still, not knowing what to do after hearing what Tori head said. Another tear slid down Tori's face. And suddenly, Tori collapsed onto the ground in a wave of tears. Dustin, who had managed to free himself from his bounds walked over to Tori and kneeled down next to her. Tori was shaking her head again. 

"I'm so sorry." She said, tear poring down her face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. Everyone died." She said, rocking back and forth. Dustin rapped his arms around Tori and rocked back and forth with her. A few tears slid down his face also. Tori held onto Dustin for dear life. She didn't want to lose him too.

_**If I could start again   
A million miles away   
I would keep myself   
I would find a way**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**AN: **_I'm sorry it wasn't that good. The song was by Johnny Cash and it was called 'Hurt'. I thing I am going to do a sequel song-fic explaining more. Tell me if you think I should. R/R! Please.


End file.
